


Serenade- A Valentines Day Klance Songfic

by Mustardcustard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Celebrating Latinx Culture, Cuban Culture, Engagement, It gets a little hot n heavy, Latinx Culture, M/M, Memories, Propuesta Indecente- Romeo Santos, Serenade, Songfic, Stargazing, Top Lance (Voltron), Valentine's Day, hispanic culture, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustardcustard/pseuds/Mustardcustard
Summary: Keith remembers times when he felt closer to Lance and his culture, closer to a family, while separated from his fiancé.Little does he know Lance likes to surprise him with a guitar and some cheesy lyrics.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Serenade- A Valentines Day Klance Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> First off I would like to preface a few things before we begin. 
> 
> I am Latina, frequently visiting my parents country and seeing my outside family. I am not fluent in Spanish, but I have a good accent and can hold basic conversations. I am not Cuban however, so anything using their culture is not in any means to make fun of it, as I have done a school project and my fair share of research with foods, how they act, etc. This is not meant to stereotype Latinx culture in any way shape or form, just embracing Lance's culture and Keith's experience with it. 
> 
> Bachata- the type of music that this song is- originated in the Dominican Republic but has spread all across Latin America, including Cuba.
> 
> Also the word "gringo" is not a slur. Look it up if you think it offends you.
> 
> We don't really know what happened with Lance's family and where they are from. My interpretation is that his parents met in Cuba, then moved close to the Garrison together and created a farm (as that is perfectly legal and ok in the setting of time for Voltron) and a family together. While Lance's mom does look white, Cuba has a large diversity of color and origin, the majority of them actually having a lighter skin color. The creators left Voltron for the viewers to interpret, and this is how I did it. 
> 
> I have also not finished Voltron, so I am sorry if anything is inaccurate. (I don't want to watch season 8 I know it sucks)
> 
> With that said please enjoy!
> 
> Note: A lot of Spanish is used in this fic. Google translate will help if you want to use it but its not mandatory to understand what is said/sung. If you check out my Tumblr, @mustardcustardworks, I have posted a link to the song there, or click [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOzEXFkftrY)

Keith remembered the first time he heard Lance talk about his home life like it was yesterday. There was the occasional time he talked about his family and told Keith all of their names, but none were as special as this.

~~~~~

Keith nuzzled closer into Lance’s neck, the smell of him intoxicating and soothing after only having memories as his source of warmth for weeks. He could care less that he was straddling Lance in the lounge and everyone else could see him. He was tired and hurt and in love with his boyfriend that he hadn’t seen for more than a month, so if they couldn’t realize that then they could fuck off. He sighed further into him, wrapping his arms around his waist when Lance started threading his hands through his hair. 

“Miss me?” Lance chuckled from above him, rubbing his other hand up and down Keith’s back. Keith just hummed and nodded softly, too addicted to the scent of Lance, the warmth of his skin, the feeling of it against his cold nose. He loved this man.

“I missed you too, mullet.” Lance kissed the top of his head, making Keith smile against his skin. 

“It’s been two vargas,” Pidge pointed out to the left of them, noises of typing and clicking coming from working away on her computer. Keith didn’t need to see her know of the large reflection of the light on her glasses. “Can’t you love birds get off of each other for three doboshes?”

“Pidge, they haven’t seen each other for a phoeb. Let them spend time together.” Shiro politely told her, making her back off. Keith appreciated Shiro stepping in for him, but no matter what anyone said, Keith would never get off. 

“I think it’s quite adorable.” A door had opened a few seconds beforehand, Allura stepping into the conversation. Keith picked up two different footsteps from behind her, a heavy set that he distinguished as Hunk, and a light, almost non-existent one that he knew was Coran. He heard and felt the thud of a tray being set on the table, listening to people rustle and shift to reach out for whatever goods Hunk had made. 

“Are those- Oh my Jupiter! How did you even get plantains? Holy- I love you Hunk!” Lance leaned forward too, and Keith groaned in protest, holding Lance tighter as he moved forward to grab what sounded like chips. His energy turned from love and peace to excitement and happiness. 

“Have you ever had _tostones_?” Lance asked, leaning back into his seat again. Keith shook his head against his skin, not wanting to leave the comfort that he was currently in. It was so peaceful compared to what he had seen and done with the Blades. He exploded Galra ships and exporting stations, shot sentries, killed war-lords, and watched as his comrades died for the mission. To be snuggled against his boyfriend after more than a month of bleeding, limping, tossing, and turning, was the greatest gift the stars could have given him. 

“You should try them, they’re good.” A crunching sound close to Keith’s ear made it obvious. “I remember having them at home all the time, back in Cuba with my family. After we ate a few we would have full-on wars in the backyard where we would throw them at each other, like a snowball fight.” Lance chuckled and Keith smiled again at the new warmth and vibrations against his head. “We had to stop when Nadia almost lost an eye.” He sighed back into his seat, smiling at Keith who had now removed his head from its place in Lance’s neck. He took one of the chips from Lance’s hand, expecting it to taste sweet by its looks similar to a banana, but wasn’t disappointed in the salty and savory taste. He took another, and Lance smiled up at him widely, expecting him to eat it. Instead, Keith just threw it lightly at Lance, square on his forehead. 

He was dating Keith motherfucking Kogane, he should learn not to predict anything. 

Lance held his gaze, pursing his lips and nodding up at Keith. “So that’s how we’re gonna play?” Lance smirked as he raised the hand that held a few more _tostones_. Keith quickly got out of his lap, grabbing his own handful from the large bowl. He smiled at Lance as he dodged his bullets, throwing his own at the Cuban who wasn’t as agile and cursed when they landed on him. 

“Guys? What are you doing? It took me forever to find something similar to plantains. You better not waste them!” Hunk stood up, right in between their fight of flinging the chips that was happening on the small platform above the circle of seats. A stray _tostone_ hit him in the back of the head, seemingly igniting something within him. 

“Alright... If we’re fighting let’s fight dirty.” He grumbled, grabbing two fistfuls for himself and flinging two shots at the same time to both Keith and Lance. Keith rolled on the ground and out of the way, meeting with Lance in the middle and directly facing Hunk. They shared a look with Hunk, then with each other, and started firing again, double-teaming their new enemy. 

Eventually, everyone got in on the fight, and teams were formed. It was Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Allura against Hunk, Pidge, and Coran. Laughter and playful shrieks echoed throughout the metal walls, amplifying the noises of when the chips would ping off of metal and make a dinging noise. Yelps of pain and threatening words were heard as well, along with a universal panting and grunts of effort. When the bowl was emptied, everyone calmed down, catching their breath and staring at each other. 

“Great! Now we can’t eat any!” Hunk sighed, swinging himself to plop onto a cushion. 

~~~~~

Keith smiled at the memory, remembering how great of a team-building exercise it was, and also what glorious events had happened privately after. His stomach did a flip with the thought, so he kept his focus on the braid in his wet hair that he was doing, mind wandering once more. 

~~~~~

“ _Hey, Keith?_ ” Lance’s face appeared to the right of him on his screen of space in front of him. Keith smiled, putting his camera on as well as his mic blindly, still focused on steering. 

“Yeah, Lance?” 

“ _I_ _was just thinking… if we get back to Earth-_ ”

“ _When_ we get back to Earth. I promise you we’ll make it.” Keith reminded Lance. It was an easy way for him to boost team morale, but also so he could remind himself that they would soon be safe. 

“ _Right. When we get back to Earth… I haven’t seen my family in so long… I don’t know what to say to them… My dad doesn’t even know I’m bi… I-I know he’ll accept me and whatever but-_ ” Lance started, rambling on and on. 

“You’re scared what they’ll say when they find out you have a boyfriend.” Keith cut him off and filled in for him. He turned to look at his mom in an effort to ask her for privacy, but she lightly shook her head. 

“ _Yeah…_ ” Lance sighed and Keith looked over at him. He looked defeated, slumping in his seat and looking away at his controls, “ _I just… I don’t know… I know they love me for me a-and nothing would ever change that it’s just… It’s been so long, Keith._ ” 

“Lance, can you hear me?” Krolia asked, moving into the view of the camera. 

“ _Yes, ma’am._ ” Lance sat straight up again, completely forgetting Keith’s mom was on the lion with him. 

“I missed so much of Keith’s life, Lance. You know this. I regret every single part of it, everything. I would give so much to change the past and to have stayed with Keith. But what had happened, happened. I did my part in this war and in doing so I made a sacrifice, and I can’t change that. When I found Keith again I had lots to learn about him, missing a major part of his life. But I accepted everything, loving Keith for Keith and all of the aspects of his life, including you. 

“What I’m trying to say is… Your family loves you. They understand why you had to leave and are so incredibly proud of you. No matter what, they will accept and love all the things of the new Lance, which means Keith as well. They could care less what you’ve done or who you’ve seen, your parents will just be happy to see their son again.” Krolia flashed him a rare smile, patting Keith on the shoulder before turning to leave. 

“ _M-Ma’am?_ ” Lance stuttered out, Keith watched through the camera as his mom turned around. “ _T_ _hank you._ ” 

“You’re welcome. And Lance? Stop calling me “ma’am”. I have a name.” She smiled again before turning around and closing the door behind her before Lance could apologize. 

“Are your nerves settled?” Keith asked as he raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly at his boyfriend. 

“ _Yeah... I love your_ mom. ” Lance laughed slightly. 

“Me too.” 

After finding out the Blade of Marmora was overthrown, saying tearful goodbyes to his mom, and getting lost in space, they were finally, finally ready to get to Earth. The whole Galra infiltrating Earth, destroying cities, and enslaving their people wasn’t asked for, but Keith was just ready to get back to the Garrison, even if he was previously kicked out and still on bad terms. 

“How long have you guys been at the Garrison?” Lance asked inside of the orange buggy, leaning over to the front from his seat in the back, trying to make small talk with the driver. 

“Oh you know, couple years. I was a cadet for a bit, took a while to get noticed to be an MFE, but I eventually got there.”

“Who are the other MFE’s? I saw a moody looking dude who yelled at Keith but there’s got to be more.” Lance continued. Keith picked up the few anxious hilts in his voice and the nervousness of his body language and aura, but that was expected. It’s been _years_. 

“That’s Griffin. There’s also Leifsdottir and Kinkade, but we’ve gone on non-piloted MFE missions with other soldiers. Just off the top of my head… Rophenhein, McClain, Itsuki-”

“McClain? McClain who?” Lance asked, leaning forward even further. 

“Veronica McClain.” 

“Veronica is at the Garrison?” Lance and Keith said in unison, astounded at the sudden news. 

“Damn, you guys have been gone for a while.” She muttered, turning her full attention back to the road. “Like I knew she was your brother but I thought you knew… She’s been here for like… ever.” 

“Are the rest of my family at the Garrison too?” Lance asked again, shifting from behind them. He radiated more of the anxious energy now, probably nervous he would see his family so soon. 

“Yeah, they came in with a group of rebels Veronica found after a mission for supplies had gone wrong-”

“What went wrong? Is she ok?” Lance turned aggressive, protectiveness seeping out.

“She’s fine, everyone’s fine.” The driver said dismissively, waving a hand. “We got overpowered by some sentries and Veronica fought them back like a badass, telling the rest of us to get on the cargo train to deliver needed supplies back to the Garrison. We had to leave without her and we thought she had died but she turned up a few days later with that group of rebels that included your family. She saved the Garrison with our new allies, providing us with enough supplies to keep preparing for when the Galra would strike. She’s proven to be a powerful soldier and an even better analyst, I wouldn’t worry about her if I were you.” 

Lance sighed back into his seat, rubbing his head with his hands. Keith turned around, enough to talk to Lance. 

“Babe… They’re in the most secure and safest place in the entire world. The entirety of the Garrison is protecting them. They’ll be ok. _She’ll_ be ok.” Keith reached out to hold his boyfriend’s hand firmly in his. Lance could only nod his head, staring at Keith who offered him a soft smile and reassuring rub of his thumb. 

“There it is!” Pidge yelled out, sitting up and pointing to the orange particle barrier ahead of them after bumping heavily in the vehicle, smiling widely. 

“Is that a… Particle barrier?” Hunk asked aloud. 

“I can’t believe my dad managed to integrate Altean tech with Garrison!” Pidge smiled, pride filling her face and voice. 

Keith continued to face and hold Lance’s hand, watching as the barrier got closer and closer until they were inside of it, making everything have a light orange shine on it. He smiled at Pidge, who was getting more and more excited the closer they got, forcing Keith to pull his hand out from Lance’s. She was out of her seat before they even parked, jumping into her mom’s arms as soon as the door had opened. Keith got out in respect, standing as he watched the family reunion unfold. 

He turned his head at the sound of Lance’s name, seeing two young kids that he knew were Sylvio and Nadia yell for their uncle and run towards him, followed by Veronica. He looked over at his boyfriend, who had tears in his blue eyes as he ran up to his family, hugging his niece in one arm and his nephew in the other, before being toppled in a giant hug from Veronica, his other siblings, and his parents. Keith smiled at them, before walking over to the other buggy with Shiro, the Alteans, and Kosmo. He bent down and pet his wolf, distracted but noticing that his friends were talking with one of the Garrison. 

Keith saluted Commander Iverson when he spoke to him, accepting his formal apology for not believing in him and returning said apology for being such a rebellious cadet, shaking his hand firmly before the Commander bent down to pet Kosmo. 

“Keith!” A voice yelled at him and he picked his head up to where he had heard it. Lance was waving at him ridiculously with a wide smile, beckoning him to come over to where he was standing surrounded by his family. He jogged over, slowing just before reaching Lance, who was accompanied by his mom and dad. 

“ _Mamá, Papá, este es Keith. Un paladín de Voltron y…_ ” He looked up to Keith, worry in his eyes before they were quickly replaced with a small glint, smiling softly, “ _mi novio._ ” 

“ _Ay!_ ” His mom looked taken aback, hand on her heart and gasping, but with a smile on her face, looking between her song and Keith with a gaping mouth. 

“ _Así se hace mi hijo!_ ” Lance’s father laughed as he punched his son in the shoulder. 

“Don’t mind my husband.” Lance’s mom made a face and rolled her eyes, making a dismissing gesture with her hand. She raised her arms up and Keith registered this as a hug, so he bent down and lightly wrapped his arms around her. “Welcome to the family, Keith.” She smiled up at him when he pulled away, placing her arms up on his shoulders. 

“Do you speak Spanish _,_ Keith?” Lance’s dad asked, coming up from behind his wife and placing a hand on her shoulder as she retracted her own from Keith’s. Keith quickly wracked his brain for the right answer in the sea of Spanish words he knew. 

“ _Un pocito. Tu hijo es un… buen… maestro._ ” He said the end like a question, not knowing if he said the wrong verb or incorrect gender agreement. 

“ _Muy bien_ ! _”_ His mom said excitedly, repeating the action of pressing her hand to her chest. “Your accent is very good for a _gringo_!” Keith was puzzled at the unknown word, hoping it wasn’t an insult.

“Uh… _gracias_?” He thanked them, raising an eyebrow when Lance was suppressing a laugh. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s go meet the rest of the family, shall we?” He offered his hand and Keith took it, waving to Lance’s parents before being pulled over to his siblings, who were talking with the younger kids running around them and playing. 

“What does _gringo_ mean?” Keith asked him before they got to the rest of the family. 

“White boy.” Lance smiled at him. 

~~~~~

Keith chuckled. Lance’s mom used that word quite a lot with Keith, and it was fun to joke around with her. She always included him in everything, trying to teach him how to cook even though he was an absolute disaster in the kitchen, eventually sending him off to go do chores with Lance. Sometimes she made his favorite meal after he had come back from a long work trip from the Galactic Coalition. Other times it was as simple as making sure he drank enough water or ate that day, or even making sure he wasn’t bored and was on the same team as Lance during game night. He felt like an actual part of the family, and that was all he needed. 

He walked out of the bathroom in Lance’s robe, sliding his engagement ring back on his finger as he picked out one of Lance’s shirts and his own sweats to wear to bed. He sighed as he leaned against the headboard and grabbed his book, mind fading out as he found the place he last stopped at. 

~~~~~

“Keith!” Nadia and Sylvio yelled as he got off of his ship, bending down to the floor so he could hug the two tightly. 

“Jeez, you grew since the last time I saw you!” Keith smiled down at them as he stood up, measuring Nadia’s height against his hip. 

“It’s been a while,” Lance smiled at him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Keith rolled his eyes, stepping forward to kiss him hello. 

“Lance!” Keith protested as he was pulled closer to him, being kissed further “We have a full dobosh together!” He was cut off with another kiss. “The kids are watching!” He whispered to Lance through gritted teeth after his hands had traveled from his waist to his ass. Lance groaned out loud while he removed himself from Keith. “Thank you,” he smiled at him sarcastically. Lance blew a kiss at him in return, making Keith roll his eyes and blush before presenting his hand, asking for it to be held. Lance complied, and they walked down the path to the rest of the family waiting on the porch, watching as the kids went off to play with the cows. 

“ _Bienvenido_ , Keith.” _Abuela_ smiled at him. He leaned down to give her and _Abuelo_ a peck on the cheek in their rocking chairs. The rest of the family stood up to greet him as he moved down the line of people. They were short of a chair, so _Mamá_ got up to get another one _._ Keith ushered her back down, opting to just sit down on Lance’s lap, wrapping his hands around his neck and resting his head on the top of his boyfriend. 

They talked about Keith’s mission, the success of the coalition, and reuniting the Galra Empire for peace, drinking lemonade and laughing and groaning at the horrible corny jokes Lance and his siblings would make. Keith felt at home, part of a family and returning to a place he could rely on. It felt so normal to be here, sitting together and talking and laughing. He wondered how he could deserve this love, the love of the beautiful man below him, and his family so warm and accepting of Keith. It made him want to tear up. 

\-----

“Shh! You’ll wake everyone up!” Lance ridiculed him as Keith tried to stifle a chortle from Lance tripping over his own feet in the dark hallway. It felt so cheesy what they were doing, like two young teenagers sneaking out past curfew. They just wanted to go watch the stars, trace out the constellations that were native to them and even more special compared to the thousands that they had seen. 

“You’re so dumb!” Keith whispered in between laughs, putting a hand over his mouth when he made an involuntary squawking noise. They silently laughed together, putting a hand on each other to steady themselves from the giggles that shook their bodies.

They managed to sneak down the stairs and out the back door, running through the apple orchard and juniper fields, falling back into the grass and crushing a few flowers next to them. Lance had tucked one of the junipers behind Keith’s ear, making him smile across at him. They pointed to the stars, telling stories of constellations and naming stars, making some up when they couldn’t remember. They held hands and cuddled in the cool of the night, Keith resting his head on Lance’s shoulder when he started talking about Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, how the king of gods had turned a maiden he had an affair with and their son into bears to protect them from his jealous wife, and threw them up into the sky. 

“Would you turn me into a bear if you could?” Keith looked up at Lance’s blue eyes, dotted with twinkling white stars. 

“Yeah,” he said without hesitation. Keith feigned insult. 

“Excuse me? After everything we’ve been through you would just... like that? Turn me into a bear?” 

“You’d give great hugs.” Lance pointed out. 

“I’d tear you to shreds and eat you alive.”

“Just think about how smooth your fur would be! How fluffy. How soft.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Keith looked back to the stars. 

“Yeah but I’m your idiot.” Lance smiled over at him as he grabbed Keith’s hand and kissed it on the knuckles. 

“I guess your right, I am stuck with you.” Keith sighed, shifting to further nuzzle his head into Lance’s side, his arm wrapped around Keith’s back. He felt his boyfriend shift slightly for a moment, but he was probably just getting comfortable. He smiled against the soft cotton of Lance’s shirt, happy to be with the love of his life once again. 

“Would you like to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?” Lance asked, the warm vibration of him speaking coursing through Keith’s body. He smiled against the shirt again. Lifting his head slightly to meet Lance’s eyes. 

“That’d be nice.” 

“Look at your hand.” Lance smiled down at him, nudging his head towards the hand that rest on his stomach. Keith looked down, eyes widening and breath hitching at the simple ring on his finger, a thick silver band with a small black stone encrusted within it. He didn’t even realize Lance had slipped it on his finger, too drunk on being with him. 

“What the quiznak.” Keith gasped, moving the ring with his thumb as he sat up straight. He could care less that he wasn’t using the word right, this was amazing. 

“Keith you already know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. You’ve-” Lance started but Keith just placed his hand on the dork’s face, kissing him with such force he was knocked backward into the grass. He had to break away from smiling, giggling against Lance’s lips. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Lance complained, smiling down at Keith. 

“I don’t need a sappy speech, Lance. I just know I’m marrying you.” 

~~~~~

Keith hummed mindlessly to the memory, rubbing his thumb under the back of his ring as he moved back a page to re-read it after his mind had wandered. His bed would be empty with only him occupying it as Lance was at an important trades meeting that Keith couldn’t attend. It was bittersweet that they were still separated after all the effort they had put into the war, especially since it was Valentine’s day and he had spent it alone, but they were still dealing with the effects of it and bringing peace to the universe. It was all worth it though, as they would be reunited shortly. 

Keith didn’t even really care about Valentine’s day. He had always thought it was stupid and corny when Lance would bring him flowers on the fourteenth when they had no meaning of time in space. But that was before he saw how seriously Lance’s family took holidays. Every Christmas and Halloween they would put up flashing lights and decorations inside and outside of the house to get into the holiday cheer, dressing up every time to spread the spirit. Valentine’s day was no different. For all of February, Keith saw the red paper hearts and soaring cupids be hung on the mantel and banisters, strung together by lights. All of that morning had been spent with significant others finding bouquets dedicated to them, sharing kisses with each other and chocolate with the kids. 

Keith looked over to the single white rose that was left for him by Lance, plopped into a thin glass vase. He smiled softly at the thought of his nerd before turning back to his book, the first notes of a guitar strumming from somewhere in the house, along with a familiar male voice singing. 

“ _Si te invito a una copa_

_Y me acerco a tu boca_

_Si te robo un besito_

_A ver, te enojas conmigo?_ ” 

Keith blindly sang to the song, having heard it enough times to have memorized the lyrics. Sure, the lyrics were nasty and provocative and all about how the guy had wanted to take this girl to bed, but it was a cute and catchy song. Keith also noticed that as long as the beat was good, the lyrics could not matter at all, especially since the family had played it all the time even if it was an extremely old song, having _Mamá_ and _Papá_ dance _bachata_ together and laugh as _Abuela_ and _Abuelo_ got up as well, followed by the other couples. Keith never got up and danced, he was too bad at it, especially since he was a _gringo_ trying to dance with the lower part of his body. Lance always tried to get him to dance, so much as pulling him up out of his seat and holding him tight as his clumsy legs traveled everywhere and Lance led them around the porch. 

“ _Si te falto el respeto_

_Y luego culpo al alcohol_

_Si levanto tu falda_

_Me darías el derecho_

_A medir tu sensatez?_ ” 

Keith closed his book when he realized someone else was singing from outside. It was quite late at night, the kids and the grandparents already well off into sleep. He slid out from under the covers, placing his book on the nightstand as well as throwing his reading glasses, walking over to the tall windows that he pushed open. 

“ _Poner en juego tu cuerpo_

_Si te parece prudente_

_Esta propuesta indecente_ ” 

“Lance!” He gasped down at him when he saw his fiancé holding a dark guitar in his hands, staring up at Keith with a huge smile on his face. 

“ _A ver, a ver_

_Permíteme apreciar tu desnudez_

_Take it off”_

Lance winked up at him as he whispered the reverb, making Keith roll his eyes but also lean forward on the banister to look down at him. He placed his head in his hand, completely mesmerized by the man below him. 

“ _Relájate_

_Que este Martini calmará tu timidez_

_Don't be shy_

_Y una aventura es más divertida_

_Si huele a peligro_ ”

Lance mouthed “sing with me” before looking down to continue playing the guitar. Keith rolled his eyes again before clearing his throat to sing. 

“ _Si te invito a una copa_

_Y me acerco a tu boca_

_Si te robo un besito_

_A ver, te enojas conmigo?_ ”

They kept their eyes on each other, only breaking when Lance had to look back down at his guitar. They sang in perfect harmony, Keith naturally taking a lower part and Lance having ample local range to match the original pitch of the singer. Keith fell even more in love with the man that was singing to him. The effort he made just to make Keith feel so special for just a few minutes was too great. 

_“Qué dirías si esta noche_

_Te seduzco en mi coche?_

_Que se empañen los vidrios_

_Y la regla es que goces_

_Si te falto el respeto_

_Y luego culpo al alcohol_

_Si levanto tu falda_

_Me darías el derecho_

_A medir tu sensatez?_

_Poner en juego tu cuerpo_

_Si te parece prudente_

_Esta propuesta indecente_.” 

Lance took the guitar solo, thankfully not saying the horrid words meant to seduce women. Keith did not expect when all of a sudden Lance dropped the guitar and leaped to the metal railing, making Keith want to ridicule him for how he could easily fall and get hurt if that wasn’t _so fucking hot_ with the way he pulled himself up _like holy shit._

“Hey. Listen, I know what you like.” Lance whispered, leaning right into Keith’s ear. He stood up straight, blushing by the sudden advancement Lance had made _._

“ _How bout if you and I_

_Me and you_

_Bailamos bachata?”_

He sang just centimeters from Keith’s face, perfect lips so close to reaching his chapped ones.

_“Y luego you and I_

_Me and you_

_Terminamo' en la cama?”_

“ _Que rico._ ” Lance sang in his ear again and Keith had to physically hold onto the banister because _damn he’s so fucking sexy when he speaks Spanish like oh my stars._

“ _How bout if you and I_

_Me and you_

_Bailamos bachata?_

_Y luego you and I_

_Me and you_

_Terminamo' en la cama?_ ”

He whispered the rest as low as possible, mouth right on the edge of Keith’s ear. His warm breath grazed the sensitive area, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Please,” Keith whispered, not wanting him to sing the next verse and just to hop over and kiss him already. 

“ _How bout if you and I_

_Me and you_

_You and I_

_Me and you_

_You and I_

_Me and you_

_I’m a bad boy_

_Me and you._ ”

“Ok, that second to last line was cringe but just come over here and fuck me,” Keith muttered under his breath as he pulled at Lance’s collar, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. 

Lance chuckled, “Miss me?” 

“Fuck yes, now get over here before I push you off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! I DID NOT EXPECT IT TO GET THAT INTENSE AT THE END. 
> 
> should I try writing smut? Lmao no I could never who am I kidding


End file.
